Son solo 5 minutos
by Roxcio
Summary: Un encuentro casual, un par de palabras y una simple conclusión. AU/AH EXB


**DISCLAIMER:** No puedo hacer alarde de tener una imaginación tan grande como la de Stefanie Meyer, creadora y verdadera dueña de toda la saga Crepúsculo, pero le agradezco el poder usar un poco de la mía con sus personajes…GRACIAS.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Lunes 7:10am (a 10 metros de las puertas)**

_Corre, corre, ya casi, ¡Oh no! Tropiezo… ¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió!_

10 minutos más tarde…

Permiso, permiso, maldito tren…

**Martes 7:07am (en las cabinas de acceso)**

_Ya casi, un poco más - _¡¡¡VAMOSSSS SEÑORA MUEVASE!!! - ¡_Qué demonios! ¿¡No puede conseguir_ _cambio antes de venir!?_

13 minutos más tarde…

Permiso, ¡NO EMPUJE! _Es que nadie oyó hablar de la ley de… _ ¡AY NO ME PISE! _mis botas_ _nuevas nooo…_

**Miércoles 7:20am (en la entrada del metro)**

¡Qué va! no llego, hoy tomo un taxi…

**Jueves 7:10am (por fin dentro del tren y cómodamente sentada)**

¡Sí! Por fin pude subirme al metro a tiempo, solo tuve que despertarme un poco antes, estuve llegando tarde toda la semana pasada y parte de ésta al trabajo y encima tuve que estar casi todos los días aplastada cogiéndome como sea de las barandillas con una sola mano, mientras la otra cogía el maletín con la portátil y mi cartera.

Como odiaba viajar en metro, el estar parada y aplastada entre tanta gente me desesperaba, por eso cuando tuve la primera oportunidad me compre una vieja Chevy, a la cual amaba con todo mi ser, pero desafortunadamente se había descompuesto hace 2 semanas, cada día al salir la miraba y pensaba en llevarla al taller, pero creo que no serviría de nada…estaba tan vieja.

Sé muy bien que el solo hecho de salir solo 5 minutos antes de casa hacia una gran diferencia, no solo llegaba a tiempo a la oficina, sino que también podía ir sentada los 40 minutos que duraba el viaje. Pero era difícil salir temprano cuando estas acostumbrada a un horario con tu propio vehículo.

Estaba pensando en cuanto mas soportaría esta tortura, ya que la vieja camioneta estaba en las últimas, tendría que pedirle un préstamo al banco para conseguir un reemplazo pronto, cuando sentí que me observaban.

Odiaba esa sensación, normalmente paso desapercibida, lo cual es grandioso, no me gustaba ser el centro de atención, pero no sé por qué esta vez había algo agradable en esto. Levante la mirada disimuladamente cuando me encontré con los ojos verdes más hermosos que he visto en mi vida, y no solo eso, no solo eran los ojos, TODO era perfecto en ese rostro desde la mandíbula con un pequeño hoyuelo, la nariz recta , los ojos, hasta el cabello desordenado de un extraño color broncíneo. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención de ese rostro era la sonrisa ladeada que se dirigía ¡A MI! Ok, no soy fea, pero tampoco era común para mi arrancar una sonrisa de ese tipo a un chico tan atractivo.

No miento al decir que sostuve esa mirada un buen rato, sonriendo de vez en cuando, hasta que me di cuenta que estaba llegando a mi paradero. Trate de pararme pero mi usual torpeza hizo que tropezara con mi propio pie, espere darme la cara contra el suelo cuando sentí unos brazos fuertes en mi cintura alzándome suavemente.

-Hola _- me saludo_

-Hola, gracias – _tuve que levantar la mirada, debía llevarme al menos 20 cm de estatura_

-No hay de que – _retiro sus brazos de mi cintura._

Seguimos mirándonos callados hasta que el tren paro, las puertas estaba a punto de abrirse.

-Bueno acá bajo, gracias nuevamente.

-Ok, espero verte pronto… - _alargo la última palabra como si fuera una pregunta._

-Bella – _dije lo más rápido que pude y me insulte mentalmente por ser tan efusiva._

-Espero verte pronto Bella, mi nombre es Edward - _Su voz era suave_ _casi un susurro perfecta como todo en El._

-Ehh si – _despierta Bella_ - hasta pronto Edward.

Baje apresurada del tren, repitiendo interiormente "no voltees, no voltees", pero aun así lo hice, al hacerlo me quede sin aire, el seguía viéndome pegado a la ventanilla mientras me dedicaba otra de sus sonrisas ladeadas y en la mano sostenía una hoja que decía "Subo a este tren todas la mañanas a la misma hora". Sentí que mis mejillas no volverían a ser las mismas después de enrojecer furiosamente, mientras el tren reanudaba su marcha, me dirigí hacia la salida.

Me puse a pensar muchas cosas; Tenía tiempo de sobra para comprarme un café camino a la oficina, no tendría que correr para marcar la tarjeta, y sobre todo, había conocido a un chico guapísimo que al parecer estaba interesado en mí.

Suspire tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos; Era cuestión de adelantar unos minutos al despertador, no había por qué apurar un préstamo bancario, podía ahorrar, el subir y bajar escalones eran un buen ejercicio…

Definitivamente ¿no había nada de malo en tratar de salir de casa 5 minutos antes no?

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

_Ok, locura de media noche, el capucchino del Starbucks no ayuda con el insomnio, pero al fin inspirada, ¡¡¡la musa volvió!!! Tomatazos o Palabras de aliento en el botón gris con letritas verdes…_

_XOXO_

_Roxcio_


End file.
